Who knew this could happen
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Just a regular day in Big green until First Squad was called to help Commander Apetrully negotiate peace with the ponies. But what happens when two members of First Squad get hit with a "special potion". Read and find out. (P.S. I'm getting better with writing good summaries) Contains: Ray x Sonia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Pony Castle

**A/N: I'm not talking about My little pony ok, Just regular ponies.**

It was a normal day in Big Green. And inside Big Green lies our favorite heroes: Ling Chung is painting a flower on a table, Jumpy Ghostface is jumping rope, is taking a soothing footbath, Mystique Sonia is putting on her makeup with the help of Yaksha, and Mighty Ray is lifting two dumbbells. So far everything was going well until Commander Apetrully came in saying, "First Squad, I need you to come with me to negotiate peace with the ponies at Pony castle, just..in case I need protection." "We would be honored to help you Commander", said Ling Chung. "First Squad, DEPLOY!" said Mr. No hands.

Five minutes later after riding on turtles First Squad arrived at the gateway of Pony Castle. "We're finally here, I thought it would take forever to get here." said Mighty Ray. "It's only been five minutes Banana Brain, stop being such a Drama King." said Mystique Sonia. "Who said I was a Drama King, Miss Ugly." said Mighty Ray. "You take that back." said Mystique Sonia. Then they started arguing, but Jumpy stopped them once the queen of Pony castle came out of her castle. "Oh humble pony queen, I am Commander Apetrully of Big Green and I have brought you this "gold" in the hopes that you will join us to defeat Highroller and end the war between animals and humans. "Join you, as if, Highroller has told us much of what you humans do now. "No, my queen, Highroller has deceived you." said Commander. Then Highroller appeared. "Do not listen to them pony queen, they are just lying to you so you can join them at Big Green." said Highroller. The pony queen got angry and ordered her minions to attack First Squad. Commander Apetrully hid behind a bush because he was scared. So it was up to First Squad to take them down.

But it wasn't long, during the battle, until Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia bumped into each other. "Hey watch where you're going klutz."said Mighty Ray. "Me a klutz, you were the one who bumped into me!"said Mystique Sonia. "Did not" said Mighty Ray. "Did too" said Mystique Sonia. Then the two started arguing while the fight is still going on. "Ugh, so much arguing, I hate arguing." said the pony queen. "Who doesn't." said Highroller. "I know what to do about this." said the pony queen. She went into her castle and came back two minutes later with a arrow filled with potion and a bow. "With this, I should cease all this arguing" said the pony queen. She pulled the arrow back and launched it at Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia. And since they were so busy arguing they didn't notice it the arrow hit them both. "There, that should do it" said the pony queen. Ling Chung saw them get hit and said, "Mighty ray, Mystique Sonia." He didn't here them for a while and got worried. But his worry soon ended when he saw them standing up looking fine. "Ray..and..Sonia..ok..?" said Jumpy. "Yeah jumpy we're okay." said Mystique Sonia. "We must retreat and head back to Big Green to make sure your really fine." said Mr. No Hands. "Agreed." said Ling Chung.

So Commander Apetrully and some of First Squad got back on their turtles and headed back to Big Green, except for Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray. "You're not going back with them?" said Mighty Ray. "Nah, I thought we should walk back to Big Green together." said Mystique Sonia. "Okay, let's walk back." said Mighty Ray. So they were walking back to Big Green but instead of walking separately, they were close to each other and holding hands.

**Haha cliffhanger. Sorry you guys but you'll have to wait until I make a Chapter two. I'll probably make it very soon. Bye-Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on who knew this could happen**

_"First Squad, I need you to come with me to negotiate peace with the ponies at Pony castle, just..in case I need protection." "We would be honored to help you Commander", said Ling Chung. _

_"It's only been five minutes Banana Brain, stop being such a Drama King." said Mystique Sonia. "Who said I was a Drama King, Miss Ugly." said Mighty Ray. "You take that back." said Mystique Sonia._

_Hey watch where you're going klutz."said Mighty Ray. "Me a klutz, you were the one who bumped into me."said Mystique Sonia. "Did not" said Mighty Ray. "Did too" said Mystique Sonia._

_"Ugh, so much arguing, I hate arguing." said the pony queen. "Who doesn't." said Highroller. "I know what to do about this."_

_With this, I should cease all this arguing" said the pony queen. She pulled the arrow back and launched it at Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia._

_Ling Chung saw them get hit and said, "Mighty ray, Mystique Sonia." He didn't here them for a while and got worried. But his worry soon ended when he saw them standing up looking fine. _

_"Ray..and..Sonia..ok..?" said Jumpy. "Yeah jumpy we're okay." said Mystique Sonia. _

_"You're not going back with them?" said Mighty Ray. "Nah, I thought we should walk back to Big Green together." said Mystique Sonia. "Okay, let's walk back." said Mighty Ray. So they were walking back to Big Green but instead of walking separately, they were close to each other and holding hands._

**Chapter 2: What's up with them?**

Back at Big Green

"I am sorry we couldn't make peace with the ponies Commander." said Ling Chung. "Oh,that is alright Ling Chung. We may not have succeeded today but we may tomorrow." said Commander. Everyone nodded, then Mr. No hands realized that two people were missing from the team. "Where's Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia?" said Mr. No Hands. "Walking...back...together" said Jumpy. "Hmm, that's odd. Why would they be walking back instead of riding on their turtles?" said Ling Chung.

Then Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia came in. "And I said, I'm the dork, your the freak of the nature everyone tries to stay away from." Mystique Sonia laughed. "That's so funny Ray." said Sonia. And she continued to laugh, while the commander, Ling Chung, Jumpy, and Mr. No hands had puzzled faces. "What?, I can't laugh at what he said." said Sonia. "You can, we're just confused" said Ling Chung. "Confused of what?" said Ray. "Well one, why did you walk back instead of riding your turtles? Two, Since when did Sonia laugh at Ray's jokes? And three why did Sonia call Mighty Ray, Ray?" said Mr. No Hands. "One, I thought we could spend some time together as the friends we are." said Sonia. "Two, since just now because she thought it was funny." said Ray. "And three because I can if I want to. I mean you call him Ray too." said Sonia. "Yes, but it's just weird your calling him Ray instead of Banana Brain or something." said Mr. No Hands. "Anyway, we should talk to Woo the Wise to see if you guys are really ok." said Ling Chung. Everyone walked to Woo the Wise.

A/N: That major CBer. If you saw Baboon Castle, you'd know what I'm talking about.

"Okay so thanks to Ling Chung for bringing me the weapon the pony queen used, I was able to find out something." said Woo the Wise. "What was it?" said Ling Chung. "The pony queen used an ancient love potion on them, maybe because she was annoyed by them." said Woo the Wise. "Oh...No." said Jumpy. "Oh but don't worry, I have a solution to this problem" said Woo the Wise. "NO I DON'T, I HAVE NO SOLUTION! WHY!?" said Woo the Wise's thoughts. "Maybe if we can make peace with the ponies, they can help us." said the Commander. "Great idea Commander, then she'll tell me what potion she used." said Woo the Wise. "Good, but for now we must rest for tomorrow." said Ling Chung. "Jumpy...needs...sleep" said Jumpy. "Me too" said the commander. "Count me in too" said Mr. No hands. "Then it is settled, tomorrow we'll talk to the pony queen and make peace with her" said Ling Chung. "Okay, good night everyone." said Woo the Wise.

Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms, except for Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia. "Hey why don't we do something special for tonight, just the two of us." said Mighty Ray. Sonia nodded and they both left Big Green.

That's it for Chapter 2. Okay so for Chapter 3, it's going to get really romantic, if you know what I mean. And I'll let you guys decide what they should do for their night of enchantment. Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on who knew this could happen**

_"I am sorry we couldn't make peace with the ponies Commander." said Ling Chung. "Oh,that is alright Ling Chung. We may not have succeeded today but we may tomorrow." said Commander._

_Where's Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia?" said Mr. No Hands. "Walking...back...together" said Jumpy._

_"Hmm, that's odd." said Ling Chung. _

_What?, I can't laugh at what he said." said Sonia. "You can, we're just confused" said Ling Chung. _

_The pony queen used an ancient love potion on them, maybe because she was annoyed by them." said Woo the Wise._

_But don't worry I have a solution to this problem" said Woo the Wise. "NO I DON'T, I HAVE NO SOLUTION! WHY!?" said Woo the Wise's thoughts._

_Maybe if we can make peace with the ponies, they can help us." said the Commander. "Great idea Commander, then she'll tell me what potion she used." said Woo the Wise. "Good, but for now we must rest for tomorrow." said Ling Chung._

_Hey why don't we do something special for tonight, just the two of us." said Mighty Ray. Sonia nodded and they both left Big Green. _

**Chapter 3: Can you feel the love tonight?**

**A/N: I'm not really good at making awesome love stories, so please no flames.**

Everyone in Big Green was sleeping peacefully, except for Ling Chung because he heard a door open and close. So he went outside to investigate and notice that Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray's doors were open. He look inside and all he saw was Yaksha on Sonia's bed, and no one in Ray's room. "Hmm." said Ling Chung. He then went into jumpy's room to wake him up. "Jumpy...Jumpy wake up." Jumpy scratched his eyes and yawned. "Yes...Ling...Chung?" "Do you know where Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray went?" said Ling Chung. "No." said Jumpy. "Okay then." "Maybe...went...outside" said Jumpy. "Perhaps, but why would they..the love potion. Because of the potion, now they're going to be hanging out more often. Just him and her alone." said Ling Chung. "What...is...wrong...with...that?" said Jumpy.

Ling Chung: I can see what's happening

Jumpy: What?

Ling Chung: And they don't have a clue

Jumpy: Who?

Ling Chung: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two.

Jumpy: Oh.

Ling Chung: Ze sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air.

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things.

"Ok Mighty Ray, where are we going?" said Sonia. "I'm not telling you it's a secret." said Ray. "Please?" said Sonia. "Nope sorry, it's a surprise" said Ray. "Oh, alright." said sonia. Mighty Ray sees a beautiful flower in a bush, he picks one and puts it on Mystique Sonia's head. " A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." said Ray. Sonia blushed and said, "Aw thanks Ray." While they were walking, they came across a boat with two candles lit, two plates of food, a radio, and a guys who's gonna row the boat. Sonia was very surprised and said, "You did all this?" "I had some spare time on my hands." said Ray. "Amazing, so I figured you dealt with this kind of stuff before." said Sonia. "Uh..I..um..oh it doesn't matter does it?" said Ray. "Well, no I guess." said Sonia."Come on, let's enjoy this romantic evening together." said Ray. So when they got on the boat, it started to move across the lake. And they started to eat their food.

Mighty Ray: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me.

Mystique Sonia: He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

"Mhmm, This food is really good." said Sonia. Mighty Ray blushed and said,"Aw it was nothing."

10 minutes later after eating

"Well, I'm done." said Sonia. "Me too." said Ray. "Now what else do you have in plan for us." said Sonia. "Just this." said Ray. He turned on the music box and it played a romantic song. "I thought we'd just dance to this song." said Ray. She blushed again and said, "Um..ok." Mighty Ray took her hand and put the other one on her hips, and Mystique Sonia put her hands around his neck. The song started playing.

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things.

While they were dancing, Sonia tripped and fell overboard. "SONIA!" She popped out of the water and said, "Aw, now I'm all wet!" Mighty ray sighed, but Mystique Sonia said, "What?" "You just look so cute when your all wet." "Hmph, then why don't you just come and join me." said Sonia. She took Mighty Ray's arm and he fell in the lake too. "Hey!" said Ray. He splashed water at Sonia, and she splashed back him. They splashed at each other for a while until Mighty Ray "accidentally" grabbed Mystique Sonia's arm and pulled her closer to his chest. Then they stared into each other's eyes.

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are.

They moved their faces closer to each other in until they were and inch apart from each other. But when they we so close to kissing, it started to rain. "Oh great, well we better get back to Big Green before the sun rises. " said Sonia. "Yeah,let's go" said Ray. They went back on the boat, the guy rowed back to land, and they ran to Big Green. "Thanks for everything Ray, it was wonderful." "N-n-no problem." said Ray. She kissed him on the cheek and went into her room. Mighty ray walked to his room, weird like, closed his door, sighed and said, "Best night ever."

Ling Chung: And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed.

Jumpy: His...carefree...days...with...us...are...history.

Together: In short, our pal is doomed.

**I finished chapter 3, I hope it was romantic enough for you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on who knew this could happen**

_A/N: You know what, I'm gonna stop the flashbacks because you all already know what's going on with the story._

**Chapter 4: Peace**

**A/N: This is gonna be a short chapter btw.**

**At the Big Green meeting room**

Everyone is doing their usually thing except Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia. They're staring into each other's eyes and sighing every minute and thought, "I could just stare in Sonia's eyes all day." said Mighty Ray's thoughts. "I never knew Ray's eyes were so fascinating to look at." said Sonia's thoughts. Everyone else noticed Ray and Sonia staring at each other and thought. "Jumpy...happy...for...them." "I wish that their love was true but it's not." said Ling Chung's thoughts. "Grr, How long will it take for the Commander to come out, I'm sick and tired of watching Ray and Sonia make googly eyes at each other." said Mr. No hands's thoughts. Then Commander Apetrully came out saying, "Okay I am ready to go." "Finally!, First Squad DEPLOY!

But before they were about to deploy, they noticed that Ray and Sonia were still staring at each other. Yaksha tried to snap Sonia out of her trance but it won't work. He even tried throwing Ray across the room, but it didn't work, he just ran back to his chair and continued staring."Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, it's time to go." said Ling Chung. "Nah, I don't feel like going." said Ray. "Me either" said Sonia. "Ugh, we don't have time for this, you two stay here and we'll go to pony castle." said Mr. No Hands. "Bye guys." They both said in unison. The rest of the team looked at each other, rolled their eyes and deployed.

**5 minutes later at the gateway of pony castle.**

"Well well well, if it isn't the Big Green, two people are missing from your group?" said the pony queen. "Yes, because your potion made them fall in love." said Ling Chung. "Love potion? It was suppose to be a potion to make them good friends, not fall in love." said the pony queen. "Well, we need you to help us get rid of it." said the commander. "Do..we...have to...remove...it?" said Jumpy. "Jumpy, our mission to help our friends is more important than love, I'm sorry." said Mr. No hands. "I see you are more into helping your friends than caring about yourselves. Highroller has told me that the humans only cared about themselves than their friends, but he was wrong. Very well, I will join you at Big Green." said the pony queen. Pony Queen is now hero 099.

**Back at the Big Green meeting room, ten minutes later.**

"Thanks to the pony queen I was able to find out what potion she used. She used moon potion that you inhale through your nose, but luckily I was able to find the antidote." said Woo the Wise. He walks over to Ray and Sonia. "Now Ray, Sonia, I need you two to drink this antidote." said Woo the Wise. "No thanks." said Ray and Sonia in unison while staring at each other. "But you must, if you do..I'll..I'll..let you two spend more and more time together." "Okay." said Ray and Sonia. They both took the two glasses and...

**Cliffhanger again, sorry. But don't worry I'll update again in no time. Sorry if the chapter is bad for you guys, but the ending will be worth it. *Spoiler alert* There will be a kissing scene. Bye-Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on..**

**A/N: Why am I still doing this?**

**Chapter four: Peace (continued)**

But you must, if you do..I'll..I'll..let you two spend more and more time together." "Okay." said Ray and Sonia. They both took the two glasses and started felling funny. "Did it work?" said Mr. No Hands. "Only one way to find out?" said Ling Chung. He went to ray and Sonia and said, "Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia..How do you feel about each other?" Ray and Sonia looked at each other, got angry and walked away to their rooms. "It...worked?" said Jumpy. "I guess so." said Mr. No Hands.

"Looks like everything is back to normal" said Ling Chung with a smile.

**A/N: Or is it?**

**Epilogue**

_Later that day, _

Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia came out of their rooms and saw each other again. "Hey Mighty Dork" "Hey Sonia" "So everything's back to normal huh?" "Yeah" "Well..it was..nice..while it ended." said Sonia. "What do you mean "nice while it ended?" "Well..we were hit by love potion, then we fell..in love, and then we were hanging out..more than we were suppose to. "Oh..right..yeah, that did happen" said Mighty Ray blushing. "Yup, then we went out..on a..date, ate dinner, danced, and then..we were about to..." Before she could finish, Mighty Ray kissed her on the lips. Her eyes grew wide, but instead of backing away, she closed her eyes slowly and kissed him back.

A/N: Cue the love song from chapter 3

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are.

They broke apart and Mighty ray said," We'll never speak of this to anyone" "Yeah" said Sonia.

**The End**

**A/N: Huzzah! Another good story done :) So tell me what you think, and please NO FLAMES!**


End file.
